


Wayne Manor is Crowded: Five Times Family Was More Than The Waynes

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: Wayne Manor Is Crowded [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Family, Cassandra Cain is Orphan, Family Feels, Feels, I hope you enjoy this, bit of angst, family is more than blood, i still can't tag, that's what I'm going with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: The Batfamily doesn’t end at the bats and it knows no bounds in regards to blood, and sometimes even creed. This is five times that people with no blood or in-law relation to the Batfam involve themselves. Mainly just me having fun putting other characters next to The Batfam. Is a Five Times short series.
Series: Wayne Manor Is Crowded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097876
Kudos: 42





	1. Superman and Robin

**_Young Justice; Wayne Manor is Crowded: Five Times Family Was More Than Waynes_ **

Characters : Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Donna Troy, Bruce Wayne (Batman), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Richard “Dick” Grayson (Robin), Cassandra Cain (Orphan), Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, Dinah Lance (Black Canary), Clark Kent (Superman), J’onn J’onzz (Martian Manhunter), Shayera Thal (Hawkwoman), Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)

Ships : technically Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance (not heavily featured, just there in a later chapter)

****

Description:

A series of connected shots of Wayne Manor, if Bruce had all his kids before Young Justice started, and is far too overprotective for his own good. IE Bats has a problem with leaving kids in bad positions behind. Also Bruce doesn’t understand teenagers.

****

Chapter Description:

The Batfamily doesn’t end at the bats and it knows no bounds in regards to blood, and sometimes even creed. This is five times that people with no blood or in-law relation to the Batfam involve themselves. Mainly just me having fun putting other characters next to The Batfam. Is a Five Times short series.

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Young Justice, Justice, League, or anything to do with DC. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

**_Superman and Robin_ **

* * *

Daily Planet Roof, Metropolis

July 20th, 2006

Superman’s cape flapped in the wind as he hovered before the young hero, Batman’s partner Robin. He knew the kid looked up to him, there was always a gleam in the white lenses of his domino mask and Robin constantly begged him for Superman themed things to annoy Batman with. Those were the days, when Robin was full of energy and nothing like his mentor when Clark could see the shadow of Dick Grayson before. Clark had done his research after Bruce adopted Dick, and he learned quite a bit of the young boy’s life had been like. Clark tried not to miss the days when Dick was more like his old self, the one without the pain and loss. Today Robin was seated on the edge of the building, his legs swung freely in the air.

“So, you wanted to talk Robin?” Clark kept his tone even, he’d learned that if he probed The Bats for information there was no way to get it, he’d just have to be patient. Robin hadn’t met his eyes, just watched his legs continue to swing, his fingers toyed with a sheet of paper that fluttered.

“I’m getting a brother, or… at least  _ he’s _ getting a son.” Clark raised an eyebrow and slowly his feet lowered to the roof edge. Anger sat in his tone, but it was almost overwhelmed by longing, fear, and hope. “I’m definitely not whelmed Supes… I, just don’t know how to interact, how to talk, who to talk…”

“I’ll be here for you, don’t worry kid. I know  _ he _ doesn’t always show it well, but he loves you, of that I have no doubt. Now what did you two argue about this time?” Clark settled a hand across Dick’s shoulders and pulled him close, the boy snuggled in close.

“We argued about dinner. We argue about a lot of things. I… I don’t think much of it mattered, I don’t think dinner was a reason to ruin the aster… I, I think I should talk to someone.” Clark let Dick’s head fall onto his shoulder. His eyes glared out across the waters towards Gotham.

“If you want to talk to someone, I’m always here kid, alright? If that isn’t enough I think one of the three of us can figure something out.” Silence met his words. Clark looked down at the nearly closed lenses of Robin’s domino mask. “Let’s get you home Robin.”


	2. Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman asks a favor of Martian Manhunter regarding his newest addition. (Mainly just had an interesting idea and thought I'd try it)

**_Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Cass_ **

* * *

Watchtower, Earth’s Orbit

September 7th, 2007; 21:00 EST

Batman adjourned the meeting but his eyes fell on Martian Manhunter. The alien felt the message in the air, directed at him but not broadcast, despite there being no other telepaths present, ‘ _ Can you stay, I have a favour to ask _ ’. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow when Batman didn’t head for the door, her gaze flicked to J’onn, but she stepped out of the room. Batman walked over and took the seat beside J’onn. There was tension in his form, his jaw clenched and unclenched, and J’onn could almost see how Batman’s eyes roved over the room and pointedly didn’t look in his direction. 

“You are from Mars. On Mars you have such a large family that you cannot know all of them. Here on Earth it is not the same. We have much smaller families than Martians, but we cherish what we have.” J’onn nodded, and blocked the thought that suggested telling Batman that he rambled. “I am correct in assuming Martians primarily communicate through telepathy, yes?”

“Yes. We Martians communicate through telepathy without words, usually in images, smell, taste, and sounds. Adjusting to your use of words was… difficult but I was able to discern a way to understand why and adjusted accordingly.” J’onn raised an eyebrow at Batman, it was motion he’d seen most other Humans perform and possibly conveyed confusion or question.

“Would you be able to assist someone else in such a transition, someone Human?” There was a weight to Batman’s voice, a tick of emotion J’onn recognised. This was not a scientific request, this was not another probe of his abilities, not a hint at distrust towards him that he had felt from The Dark Knight before. This was real, and it was important.

“I can attempt to try, it was difficult for me, but I believe I could aid in assisting another into it. I cannot make any guarantees however. The mental capacity and psyche is different between Martians and Humans, as well as different from individual to individual. It will be a task I cannot confirm its possibility until I have met the individual. I assume that you want me to…” J’onn let his words trail, he’d learned that if Batman wanted to give details he would. 

Batman glanced around the room before a screen appeared on his gauntlet and he shut off the cameras and J’onn heard the doors lock. His hand reached up and slid off his cowl. It revealed dark black hair, it appeared more usually done up but was tousled and matted from being trapped within the cowl. He had deep brown eyes that were locked with J’onn’s. J’onn noted how he had a strong jaw, but his expression was not what he had come to find consistent with Batman. His expression was soft, his eyes not hard but like pools of something Humans called chocolate, there were dark bags beneath his eyes that J’onn knew was a suggestion of lack of sleep.

“A girl I found, I’ve… I’ve taken her in, adopted her. I don’t know if… her upbringing was abusive, dangerous. She didn’t learn how to speak, how to read, how to write… she doesn’t understand what the rest of us are saying. One of my sons, his friend, is trying to help her, but the communication barrier is hard. I… I hoped that you might be able to bridge the gap possibly. I came to you because I am well aware you can keep a secret, and also due to your lack of exposure to Earth culture means you are less likely to know my Civilian ID which provides a greater level of protection for myself and my children. If you are willing to help I would take it.” The man before J’onn was not The Batman, his shoulders were slumped and the emotions that filled his eyes were real. J’onn saw the man beneath the suit, under the kevlar, and he was nothing more than a father concerned about his daughter. J’onn nodded.

“I will do what I can, Batman.” Batman slipped the cowl back over his head. His expression went flat, and once more he was The Bat.

“Come with me to the Zeta Tubes, I’ll take you to The Batcave and from there we can see her, I assume you understand that once we leave The Watchtower whatever you see and do is not to be told to another living soul?” Batman did not need his famous glare. J’onn was more than aware of the intent hidden within The Dark Knight’s statement.

“Not another living soul.”

* * *

The Batcave beneath Wayne Manor, Gotham

September 7th, 2007; 21:07 EST

The Zeta tube finished its whirl and J’onn stood in the middle of a darkened cave, he caught the sound of rushing water. The air was damp and cooled his skin. J’onn turned his gaze onto Batman who had removed his cowl and headed down towards what might be a changing room.

“Please shift your clothes into something more civilian, your appearance as well. I am going to change into something civilian as well before we head up into the house. Robin, Batgirl, and Orphan are handling patrol tonight so it’ll just be you, myself, Cass, and my other children.” Batman reappeared in a white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and an unzipped sweatshirt. J’onn imagined something similar, but in different colours, and his clothes responded. His skin shifted towards a pale Human’s than darker and his red eyes became brown as he took on his alter ego John Jones. Batman led them both to a pair of stairs and an elevator.

Everything J’onn passed suggested state-of-the-art, and looked like it belonged in The Watchtower or their old cave. The elevator passed quickly through what had to be layers of bedrock and foundation. The doors parted to reveal a stately office with a large oak desk covered with a laptop, second screen, a keyboard, and more papers than J’onn had seen in Batman’s possession, which was saying something given Batman often arrived with stacks of papers for meetings and cases. In a chair on the other side of the desk was a girl. She was of Asian descent, his mind supplied that Humans had more than two races, with raven black hair and thin dark brown eyes that almost matched Batman’s. J’onn didn’t need more information, he could feel the shift in the girl, she seemed to see  _ him _ , her eyes pierced through his skin and read his very soul. Batman crossed around the desk, scooted the chair right next to the girl’s, and sat in the empty chair next to her. His arm slipped around her shoulders and bowed his head in close to her. She let him. Perhaps the greatest discovery to J’onn was that the girl was no more than nine Earth years old, young even by Human standards.

“We can begin, how would you like me to proceed?” J’onn glanced from Batman to the girl, Cass hi mind reminded him.

“However you think best, though I request whatever you do, I go with you.” He squeezed Cass close to him. “I don’t want her to feel alone, not again.” J’onn nodded and held out a hand, palm up towards each of them. Batman took it, then Cass, hers haltingly and ready to break at any second, unlike the white knuckled grip she held onto Batman with.

* * *

Wayne Manor, Gotham

September 7th, 2007; 2:08 EST

Dick groaned and flopped into the chair in front of The Batcomputer. His fingers danced over the keys,  _ God patrol sucked without C or B _ . He yawned and pulled up the file on Cluemaster, he updated the known whereabouts section, but his known location was still blank. He and Babs had scoured the city for any sign of the C list villain, they wanted him behind bars and fast, if only because it was their job, more so because it would make Steph safer. Catwoman had appeared less than a half an hour into their patrol and insisted to run with them. He was beginning to believe that Catwoman actually liked him and the girls. He typed up a quick report on the muggers they’d taken out and the suspicious movements of Sportsmaster in Gotham before another yawn interrupted him. He signed off the Batcomputer and locked it before he headed for the changing rooms. In almost no time flat he was in his pajamas, Superman just to annoy B, every single one of the kids had a pair. He took the stairs and elevator up.

The doors parted to reveal B’s study, but it wasn’t empty. Sat in B’s chair was a dark skinned man in casual sweats that were blue and red, his eyes were shining with an emerald light, reflected in the other two occupants. B and C, each with their eyes in the same state suddenly shifted. The light faded and C jumped from her chair, over the desk, her arms smashed around Dick and took him to the ground. He could feel a dampness that pressed into his shoulder and Cass’ hands were balled into the back of his sweatshirt, she held him as tightly as he had once held Zitka. A creak of a chair bounced to him.

“I believe I should take my leave, as we discussed Batman if need be I’m happy to help when necessary. What I’ve done will serve as building blocks, you’ll need to work at it and find a way to communicate that I can help her to understand if you want.” The darker skinned man stated before he step poured close to the elevator, and ignored Dick and Cass. 

“Thank you.” Bruce sounded close to tears, his brown eyes latched onto Dick and Cass. 

“C you alright?” Dick only received Cass’ head nodding into his shoulder and she clutched him tighter. The man, most likely Martian Manhunter Dick surmised, didn’t glance down.

“She wants to say thank you. I’ve helped to translate some of the memories she and Batman share about the time you’ve all spent together. This is how she wants to say thank you.” Martian Manhunter disappeared into The Batcave elevator and Dick watched him with a slack jaw. He snapped his mouth shut as water pricked at the sides of his eyes. He hugged her back.

* * *

The process was repeated with every single member of the house, even Alfred. What surprised Bruce was when Cass practically tackled Barbara and Jim Gordon the first time they came over afterwards. Cass really wanted to say thank you to them all, and now she could understand them a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome! Also this is not a solution to Cass having to learn to speak, etc. This is just a slight speed up of her being able to embrace her family more easily.


	3. Dinah and The Waynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Lance meets The Wayne Children.

**_Dinah and The Waynes_ **

Wayne Manor, Gotham

November 20th, 2007

To say Dinah had been confused when Oliver had asked her to head to Wayne Manor would have been an understatement. She knew that Bruce Wayne and Oliver had a friendship, she knew that it was deeper than what the media suggested, she also worked with Olly in their night time activities. The way Olly had asked her suggested that this was going to be an unusual call for her day work, though from what she understood of The Waynes it was quite likely. Her knuckles cracked against the lovely carved wood of the massive doors. The door creaked as a tall balding man with grey hair, a mustache, and blue eyes that seemed to peer into her soul.

“Hello Miss Lance, I am Alfred Pennyworth, I am sure that you have not been waiting long?” His british accent echoed in her ears and he held the door open enough that she saw the paintings and large stairway in the entryway. “Please do come in, Master Bruce and the rest of the children are in the living room awaiting your arrival.”

“Thank you,” Dinah bowed her head and slipped past him into the massive mansion. A shout from down one of the hallways reached her ears, a small sigh exploded from Alfred. He motioned down the aforementioned hallway and Dinah followed him. A shout that sounded fairly feminine, she was pretty sure Bruce Wayne didn’t have a daughter. A girl with short cut black hair tackled a similarly haired boy with a book in his hands and hit the ground.

“Cass!” Came the boy’s shout. Another boy shot out and took the girl off the other boy. This next child was definitely one she recognised, Dick Grayson, Wayne’s oldest and Ward. That was when her brain processed that the one on the bottom who had the book must be his second son, Jason Todd-Wayne. The book had skidded across the floor and Dinah scooped it up off the floor.  _ Lord of The Flies _ stared back at her.

“Heavy reading for someone your age, but if you understand it, it might have some application to your current situation.” Dinah smirked as she stared at Jason. His eyes went wide while she watched Dick pick Cass off of him. “And I see the eldest is trying to make peace? Or get in on the action?”

Dick sent her a mischievous grin and dragged Cass back into the room. Dinah stepped up close and offered Jason her hand. His eyes flickered with some kind of almost coiled rage for half a second before he took it. She handed him his book as he got to his feet. They entered the room, and Dinah’s jaw dropped. Arrayed across the room where quite a few more children than she had expected. 

Dick had taken Cass and pulled her into a seat next to a slightly older redhead she recognised as Barbara Gordon daughter of Gotham’s Police Commissioner. The trio was on a couch, directly next to them were another pair, the boy had the almost trademarked dark raven hair while the girl had bright blonde locks. They seemed to be sharing conspiratorial glances with Cass. Suddenly Cass broke free from the two older children, she shot over to Jason and tackled him. He spun in an instant and tossed her back into the room. Dinah dropped her case and hit the ground, her arms encircled around the girl as her shoulder made contact with a very pointy table corner.

“Jason! Cass!” Bellowed Mr. Wayne as he thundered into the room, her voice didn’t sound angry, it sounded concerned. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Dinah on the floor with Cass, and Jason’s wide eyes. Mr. Wayne came in and pried Cass from Dinah’s grasp before he offered her his hand. Dinah gracefully took to her feet. “My apologies Miss Lance. How many times do I have to tell you not to play or wrestle in the rooms with tables and couches? That is how we get injuries and I can barely explain the bruises Dick gets when he falls from his acrobatics set.” 

Mr. Wayne groaned and placed Cass between Barbara and Dick again. Jason took his place, wormed in on Dick’s right and pushed the other black haired boy out of the way. Which immediately led to war. The boy shoved at Jason, who pushed back. They fell into Dick who responded in kind, the blonde haired girl happily started it on the other side. Dinah watched as even the fairly proper seeming Barbara fell into it and Mr. Wayne stood beside her with his head in his hands.

“I took in one kid, one. Now I have a house full of them and they act like they run the place.” He wiped his face with his hands and stared at the gaggle of children. “Miss Lance may I introduce Dick Grayson, the one in the middle whom I am certain you recognise. Barbara Gordon, she and Dick often have classes together because he skipped a few grades. The one on Dick’s right, who might also know, is Jason Todd-Wayne. In between Dick and Barbara is Cassandra Cain-Wayne, my only daughter and newest addition. On Jason’s right,  _ who he shoved out of the way _ , is Tim Drake, the Heir to Drake Industries and my next door neighbor, his parents aren’t often home so I have him here more often than not. On Barbara’s left, the blonde is Stephanie Brown her father is one of Gotham’s C-list villains and I offered her and her mother my home to make sure they stay safe while Cluemaster is at large.”

Dinah nodded at him, nodded again, and then surveyed the children who had finally spun down slightly. She knew what the media reported on most of them. Cassandra was a complete mystery, probably purposeful by Mr. Wayne to give her time to adjust. Dick lost his parents at the age of nine in the Haley’s Circus Murder perpetrated by Tony Zucco. Barbara Gordon, her mother had walked and Jim Gordon spent quite a large amount of time working to contain Gotham’s extremely difficult number of villains. Jason supposedly grew up on the streets, either way, she could guess that he hated pity from his reaction to her hand in the hall. Tim looked hunched and pulled in, he made himself as small as possible, even more so when her gaze fell on him. Stephanie was loud and boisterous, especially for one so young, and constantly vied for the attention of Barbara, Dick, and Jason.

A computer like wail escaped a small speaker on Mr. Wayne’s waist. He grumbled and picked it up, another cry pierced the speaker and he turned to the door.

“My apologies Miss Lance, please get acquainted with my children, my youngest appears to have woken from his nap and I need to go get him.” Mr. Wayne slipped out the door, his head leaned back in, his brown eyes focused on her. “Also please call me Bruce, Olly said you were probably one of the best counselors in the United States if not the world, I expect you’ll have a lot of time with them.”

His eyes turned back on the kids, but there was a kind of pleased exasperation in his features. He disappeared again and Dinah slowly lowered herself into a seat, she could see the door on her right and the children on her left.

“So, apparently you’ve driven your father to hire me, for counseling, I’ll admit this is a first that the children outnumber the adults in the house.” Tim’s cool blue eyes seemed to reflect like ice, and processed every move she made, and stored that information away inside his brain. Jason had his face buried back into his book, but his gaze regularly flicked up to watch her over its pages. Barbara was in the middle of a conversation, in sign language, with Cass. Stephanie had wormed her way towards Dick and waved her arms about as she went on and on about learning to do flips and tricks like he could do. Dinah didn’t miss though that while everyone watched her, the harshest of them were from Barbara, Dick, and Cass. She didn’t know what unnerved her more, the pain and loss she knew permeated most of their lives that reared its head in how they interacted with her, or the fact that they seemed ready to fight or flee at a moment’s notice. “Tim, you spend your time here, do you prefer the company of the other kids?”

Everyone of them saw the loaded question, but Dinah hadn’t picked her first on accident. Tim was the youngest of the boys present, if she directed her attention on him first she could figure more of their group dynamic, and how attached they were. The reaction was instant, the five year old’s calculating gaze shuddered and he went wide eyed. She got what she needed from the others though.

She now had Barbara’, Dick’, and Cass’s undivided attention, even if it was discreet. Stephanie stopped her animated talking, she now watched Dinah out of the corner of her eye, but kept up a facade of talking to Dick. Jason had tossed an arm around Tim, and his eyes now watched her over his book cover, not just peeked. Tim clammed up, his mouth pulled into a thin line, and his eyes sought out the others. Stephanie answered, her bubbly voice hard.

“Of course he does! Who doesn’t want siblings and friends!” Dick reached around Jason and tousled Tim’s hair, his hand settled on the younger boy’s shoulder as well. Jason shot a side eye at Dick, but made no comment.

“Yeah Timmers is great to have around, I mean I think he is the smartest of all the boys, which makes him asterous.” Dick pulled Tim into Jason, and held both of his brothers close. Tim even blushed at the comment. Dinah raised an eyebrow.

“So Jason how are you adjusting to living in Wayne Manor?” Cass’ eyes narrowed on Dinah, and Barbara ceased their mock conversation to match the younger girl’s glare.

“It’s… It’s different, but Bruce and Dickiebird really help out with the whole what’s expected thing. Babs is amazing at the events and teaching me the manners needed. Plus Tim always has some obscure facts to talk to me about at events so I can laugh quietly to myself and B let’s us skip out after a time.” Jason closed his book and looked, for all intents, the Wayne depicted by The Media. Dinah saw the hints, his jaw muscles tightened as he spoke, his smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Dick’s arm around him tensed ever so slightly.

“Alright, shall we cut past all the get to know you stuff?” Dinah’s gaze wandered over them all, now with all their attention on her. “Mr.Wayne, Bruce, asked me here because every single one of you has undergone some level of trauma, as such I can help you if you’re willing to talk with me. I won’t force you, I will protect your rights to confidentiality, even to Bruce. The records I keep about any sessions we have will be kept on secure devices and I will treat them with respect. I know what it’s like to have The Paparazzi trying to burn your life down, I  _ will _ not subject you to that.”

“No offence Miss Lance, many reporters have said the same thing, I know who you are, but the last time we talked to a counselor they sold out for about half a million dollars.” Dick looked at her, and she saw pain, hurt, and anger in his expression. “I want to trust, but it’s not as easy as that, even if you aren’t from the circles that The Waynes and Queens are from it doesn’t change that it’s easy to be bribed even when you promise that you won’t.”

“Alright, that’s fair. I like you lot, you’re protective, careful, and you care about each other. I can’t think of anything more important than that when it comes to family. Just know that I’m here if you need me, and no one will know I was ever here.” Dinah nodded to them rose from her chair and disappeared out the door, she said a kind goodbye to Mr. Wayne and Alfred, and started the long walk back to her car.

She opened the door and heard her phone ring. She opened it and held it to her ear. Her hands worked her seatbelt as she answered.

“Dinah Lance.”

“Miss Lance?” Her hand stopped short, it was Dick’s voice. She felt frozen in time, stuck in the moment.

“Yes Dick?” His breath stopped for a second, then he continued.

“How’s your Sign Language, Cass would like to have a session with you and she doesn’t talk.” 

“I think I can have it down if you give me a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have another one, this one is prewritten, other than that I only have one more to finish writing in this series, and of course it's the one in the middle-ish. I hope you all enjoy, reviews/comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> -Six Out


	4. Green Arrow and The First Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Arrow Babysits.

**_Green Arrow and The Bats first Partners_ **

* * *

Watchtower, Earth’s Orbit

February 28th, 2008

The computer’s voice resounded through The Watchtower, and announced Batman and three others. Oliver’s eyes rose at the announcement of unknown persons in The Watchtower, his fingers twitched towards his bow, but stopped as voices reached him, voice in the middle of an argument.

“How is this different than any other time?” Came the voice of a young boy. There was a brief pause before he continued. “See even O agrees with me! We can handle this B, especially with BG here! We don’t need anyone else's help and we certainly don’t need you kicking us out of Gotham! It’s  _ our  _ city B, we’d be better suited than any of The Leaguers!”

“Yeah B, we can do this, just let us help!” A girl’s voice, definitely older than the boy’s, but Oliver guessed not by much. A growl echoed down towards him, and barely preceded the quartet. Batman’s dark shape cut through the well lit Watchtower followed by a trio of smaller shapes, the tallest was a girl in black and purple fashioned after The Bat himself but with much larger white lenses and fiery red hair, she was slim and definitely no older than like fourteen and most likely younger. The next tallest was a shorter boy, he had a deep black domino mask, red uniform and black and yellow cape with dark cut hair that looked like a stylized mess. The shortest and youngest, and only by a fraction, was a girl clad in black and dark grey from head to toe. Her mask covered everything and a black hood was pulled over that, stitched over her mouth was a frowning face, and a pair of goggles covered her eyes from view. 

While the first two kids definitely only had the utility belts, the third had something similar, but a short bladed katana-like sword was sheathed on her belt. Oliver could just make out from the way her cloak shifted awkwardly at her waist. Batman rubbed at his forehead and pointed towards Oliver.

“I assume you remember Robin, Batgirl, and Orphan? My partners/proteges.” He waved them forwards, and narrowed his lenses when the triplet refused to budge. “Might I remind you that if you want to continue this then you will follow my orders. Arrow I need Superman and Wonder Woman to assist me in locating escapees from Arkham, they’ll know what to do. I also need you to watch these three and keep them out of trouble.”

“Um, Bats, are you serious? Are you crazy? I can’t take care of kids?” Batman’s lips curled upwards ever so slightly as he turned back towards the Zeta Tubes.

“Think of it as practice Arrow, you took on a partner within the last year, what are three of mine for a few hours at most?” If Oliver didn’t know better he’d bet Batman did this on purpose just to mess with him. Batman stopped after a few feet and turned his gaze back on the three kids. “Behave yourselves, if we hadn't been on patrol I’d have you back at your homes.”

He disappeared down the hallway and left Oliver standing in front of the three bats. Oliver opened his mouth, and promptly shut it. He turned to the computer terminal and typed out the instructions/commands of The Bat for Superman and Wonder Woman. When Oliver turned back around all three of the kids were gone, and a cackle echoed through The Watchtower.  _ Oh no _ . He turned as a shadow flitted past him. As he looked over at the holographic keyboard he found Batgirl, her fingers danced over the keys and his eyes went wide. On the holographic screen various files and programs were running, specifically classified things.

“Hey, Batgirl!” He rushed to lock the station, his hand swiped over it. The screen stopped and went blank. Large white lens rose to meet his own and the screen flared back to life with a wave of her hand. His jaw dropped. “What?”

“You want upgraded security or not? We did The Batcave last week, haven’t had time to improve Watchtower security.” Batgirl’s fingers sped up. A cackle echoed down and a shape appeared at Batgirl’s side. Green Arrow’s lenses went wide. His eyes shot up to the line that trailed from the roof of the main atrium. A weight lifted off his back and Oliver spun.

Orphan held his bow and quiver in hand, her fingers tested the string as her head shifted, and mimicked her gaze that roamed up and down the wood. His hand twitched for the weapon, but Orphan pulled back.

“She’s seeing if it’s a ‘worthy’ weapon. She wants to make sure someone who watches B’s back is using something inferior.” Orphan’s goggles rose and Oliver could almost feel the heat through the black lenses. Orphan seemed to glide over the ground, and her hand shot out and connected with Robin’s shoulder. He grunted and his white lenses narrowed on her. “What? It’s true! Plus I have no idea what you’re looking for anyway.”

Oliver scrambled and caught his bow and quiver as Orphan focused herself on Robin. Her fingers and hands shot into a flurry of action that even he couldn’t follow. Robin crossed his arms and his mask rose along with his eyebrow. As Orphan’s movements ceased, Robin continued and responded with a set of movements that, while slower, were still too fast for Oliver. The back and forth continued and Oliver remembered Batgirl on the computer.

“Hey wait a second, you may be Batman’s protégé, but that doesn’t give you allowance to hack into secure systems.” Green Arrow made for the keyboard again. It disappeared and Batgirl slipped backwards, a keyboard hovered over glove as the screen answered her one handed movements. He stepped forward and found both Orphan and Robin had abandoned their  _ conversation? _ And intercepted him. His eyes narrowed on the three kids.

“Alright, step aside and stop being on the computer, Batman told you to behave and in my book that means doing as you’re told and not messing with top secret and high security Justice League equipment.” Oliver crossed his arms and the lenses of his domino mask narrowed on the kids. All three stopped and looked at each other. Robin turned to Oliver.

“K GA, we’ll play by your rules, one condition though. You help us prank The Big Bad Bat.” Oliver blanched. Robin cackled and shared a look with Batgirl. “First to the kitchen chooses what we watch while we eat Ice Cream.”

Oliver’s brain caught up with what Robin said as all three disappeared into The Watchtower. He rushed from the monitor station.

* * *

Bruce growled, his three charges were asleep, and from the disorder across the various rooms of The Watchtower he’d found were any indication they’d torn through most of the place. A good portion of the training equipment had pulled out, used, and scattered about. There were movies all around the rec room and the TV had still been on. The kitchen had bags of popcorn and bowls with the remains of ice cream on the counter. With a groan he slipped into his quarters. The ‘Bat Glare’ as Flash had so aptly named it, fell upon Green Arrow. Said hero sat in a chair at the bedside, the three kids with the lenses of their cowl and domino closed, while the goggles gave nothing away. They were all curled into each other, Orphan was the smallest spoon while Batgirl had a hold on Robin and the younger hero. Their little chests moved in smooth and steady rhythms, there wasn’t a hint of tension in their muscles, and their faces reflected a peace he so rarely saw on them.

“When I asked you to babysit I thought it was implicit that you don’t let them run wild?” His attention turned back to Green Arrow. The archer shrugged.

“I don’t know how you control them, I had to give them food, let them watch TV, and had them run some training exercises as well as doing normal workouts. They wanted me to prank you, but I figured tiring them out was a better idea instead.” The corner of Green Arrow’s quirked upwards. Bruce narrowed his gaze.

“Thank you Green Arrow, I’ll be sure to return the favour the next time Speedy drops by.” Bruce leaned down and whispered into the ears of his children. Eventually he left, Orphan tucked into his arms while Robin hung off his back. Batgirl grinned at the scene. A few other Leaguers had stopped by and they wisely contained their smiles at Bruce, ‘The Big Bad Bat’, as he stalked to the Zeta tubes covered in and followed by kids. “I’m not letting you babysit for at least a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about this one, honestly I had this fun idea but then it just wasn’t coming to me, I hope you guys enjoy it, and please tell me what you think. The glory of this little one-shot series is that even if it isn’t my best work I’m not entirely against posting it, honestly reviews/comments on this piece that I don’t like much would be helpful to see about improving my writing which is the reason I write fanfiction mainly. So hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!  
> -Six Out


	5. Hawkwoman and The Batkids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkwoman rescues The Waynes.

**_Hawkwoman and The Batkids_ **

* * *

Unknown Warehouse on the Gotham Docks

February 12th, 2009

“Bats is busy, Bruce Wayne is stuck on a flight between here and Hong Kong, and we already have the kids, what problems could come our way?” A mace that shimmered with white light smashed through the wall. The goon who’d spoken found himself on the ground. The other’s eyes went wide. A hand shot through the hole in the wall and captured the still standing goon. His face crashed into the wall. His eyes rolled back in his head. The goon on the ground ripped out his gun.

The wall disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke, a dark shadow with wings filled the wall’s void. He could see a faint glimmer from the mace on the shadow’s hand, and its eyes were a shade of white. The shape seemed small for bats, but that didn’t completely register in the goon’s mind.

“Bat-” He didn’t finish his sentence. A fist flew from the smoke and struck him in the head. The goon was out before his head rebounded off the ground. She stepped out of the smoke and entered the warehouse proper. Tall and proud in her gold, red, and partially brown armour Hawkwoman levelled a death glare at the goons armed with automatic rifles. One dropped his rifle and sat down on the ground, hands behind his head. A few sent glances towards the man. The woman in the back has a gun to Dick’s head. Surrounding the black haired and blue eyed pre-teen is the rest of the Wayne children, plus surprisingly enough Barbara Gordon. Each of the children had their hands zip-tied together and a few of the other adults had guns pointed in their direction. 

“Hawkwoman?” The wide eyes and slack jawed gaze from Dick is legitimate, much to The Thanagarian’s shock. Any other words prepared to spill from his mouth are blocked by the gun shoved into his cheek.

“You know Batman doesn’t like Metas in  _ his _ city. You might want to leave before the big bad Bats shows up.” The woman sounds certain, her tone hard as the gun pushed into Dick’s face. Shayera’s lips quirked upwards at the corner and her mace crackled with glimmering white lightning once more. Her eyes narrowed on the leader and she swung her mace a few times. The goons in front of her went wide eyed, and one tossed his gun and collapsed onto the floor cross legged, his gun quite a distance away. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’ve heard about the Hawks, you think The Bat is bad? At least he just uses his fists!” The man growled back at the woman. “I’m stayin’ right here until the cops show up and cuff me, ain’t no way I’m fighting a freakin’ Hawk.”

“There’s fourteen of us, hostages in the mix, and The Bat still hasn’t shown. That means it’s her versus all of us alone. Plus there’s a fifty-fifty shot The Bat takes her out for fluttering her feathers in Gotham.”

“Bad news kidnappers.” Shayera’s voice is almost gleeful, her smile grew bigger, and she flipped her mace about in her hand again. “The Big Bad Bat isn’t coming, but I’m right here and you happen to have something a friend of mine will want back. Hand over the kids or I start breaking skulls.”

“We have guns on them, no way to you take us all out without one of them getting hurt. You wouldn’t risk it.” The woman smiled right back at Shayera, whose lips parted to reveal her teeth.

“You’re partially right, but I suspect that the only ones getting hurt tonight are you lot.” Dick shoved his head back into the woman’s mouth. Blood flew into the air, and the rest of the kids sprung as one. Barbara elbowed the goon near her and Jason snatched the rifle out of the nearest person to him. Cass shot to her feet, her head smashed into the gut of the woman and sent her backwards. The two guys flanking her brought their guns towards Dick, Jason caught one in the head with the butt of his stolen rifle, Cass high kicked the other in the face. 

Shayera had reacted in the same instant. Her mace slammed into one of the outer men and sent him through a crate. The next three aimed their guns, as her wings drew back and beat forward. The gust of air launched her into the air and scattered the three goons still around her. She flew at the last few goons standing, her mace made short work of them. Shayera skidded over the ground, dust kicked up behind her as her wings flared. 

The woman had gotten back up, gun in hand and rushed at Dick. Shayera threw her mace. The Nth metal weapon collided with the woman’s jaw and sent her to the floor. Slowly Shayera pulled out of her crouch, her eyes scanned the kidnappers carefully. She took stock of those whose chests rose and fell without issue, there were a few where that wasn’t the case. The man who’d thrown his gun at the beginning, surveyed the damage to his compatriots.

“Just haul me off to Blackgate please, I’d like to not be hit with a mace.” Police swarmed the building with Commissioner Gordon at their head, his face broke from its scowl when he saw Barbara. Shayera stood between The Commissioner and his daughter, her expression neutral and weaponless.

“Thank God! Barbara, you’re alright.” He stopped at Shayera and held out his hand. “Thank you Hawkwoman, I know Batman doesn’t like you bunch running around the city, but thank you for intervening.”

Shayera grasped his wrist. A small smile broke over her face and she nodded to him. She stepped out of his way.

“Of course Commissioner, what kind of hero would I be to let children be caught up in such a scheme. Wayne children, I’ll be on my Commissioner. I trust you can get them home?” Shayera turned towards her mace, stopped by hand on her wrist. She turned and stared down into a pair of bright blue eyes and a face framed by blonde hair.

“Can I have your autograph Hawkwoman? Bruce will never believe I actually met Hawkwoman!” The smile on Stephanie’s face was mischievous, and who was Shayera to begrudge the girl her wish, even if she knew Batman was probably going to make her next training a hell of a lot harder.

“Well if I had a pen?” The question was answered when Jason shoved a pen in her face, and a notepad. Shayera didn’t want to know where, or possibly who, he’d gotten that off of. Dick appeared on her other side, his eyes locked onto her mask, a grin that spoke volumes to his less than angelic intentions.

“Make it out to The Wayne Family please! We’re trying to see if we can get the whole Justice Leagues Autographs, Batman keeps saying no.” Shayera barely caught the laugh that bubbled up in her chest at that last part, oh she had no way of not helping now, this was probably some competition between children and parent.

“Well since you asked so nicely, of course.” Her lenses widened when Barbara appeared next to her holding her Father’s phone. The smile on her face looked as fake as the one she’d seen Superman give to Lex Luthor one day.

“A photo would really seal the deal. Especially if you got all of us in it with you!” Shayera nodded, words stuck in her throat, oh yes Batman would most definitely make her training a living hell. 

* * *

February 13th, 2009

Bruce rubbed at his neck, his unfocused eyes fell onto a small wrapped package on his bed. A sigh escaped his lips and he lifted the package up, his fingers carefully ripped the wrapping up. The box was big enough to be a device or trap, but his kids were smart enough not to do something the night he got home, and the security measures made the first more unlikely. He slipped the lid from the box and was greeted by a photo, framed in oak, in it Hawkwoman in full gear stood surrounded by each and every one of his children/wards, even Barbara had gotten in on it. He picked up and his thumb and forefinger found a place on his chin as he considered the photo. He picked out the details of one of the dingy warehouses on Gotham’s docks, as well as the Gotham PD officers in the background and random goons too. He noted the guns and wrecked crates. He narrowed his eyes at the hundred watt smiles each of the children were throwing at the photographer, as well as the one on Shayera’s face. He looked past the photo and found a note in the box. 

‘Now we have Hawkwoman, still waiting on Batman’s - The Kids’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this set up as a Mother’s day special, but some of the ideas I had made it more of a celebration of family, specifically the way The Batfam grew to include much of the Justice League in a way. I still have the Mother’s day special idea and will keep working on it, but this one seemed fun and I couldn’t help but write it. I have played around with some of the character origins, but I wanted Cass to not be around long in the first chapter, and I figured that J’onn J’onzz would be a good way to introduce Cass to words and sign language. It is still going to be a hard road for her, but I figured if you have access to a telepath you might as well take a shot. I have no idea when you’ll see this or where it’ll end up in the order, I think my plan is for it to be towards the beginning but hey wouldn’t be the first time I started something and put it up super late. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope I did some of the characters justice (ha pun intended) I haven’t finished Young Justice Outsiders yet, yes I know that I’m really kinda late to the party on that one, but since this takes place before Season 1 and uses characters I feel like I’ve kinda gotten a handle on I think I’m in the clear. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed!  
> -Six Out!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the first two of this, and will do more a bit later, I've nearly finished the last of the five scenes/interactions and will be putting them up intermittently if I don't have something else to post for a longer story. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!   
> -Six Out


End file.
